1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a brightness adjusting method.
2. Related Art
There is known a projector that includes a projector body, which has a light modulating device that modulates light emitted from a light source according to input image information to thereby form an optical image and a projection optical device that projects the formed optical image in an enlarged manner, and an image output device that outputs the image information to the projector body, the projector body and the image output device being configured to be able to rotate relative to each other (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-99617).
The projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-99617 is configured such that a projecting section (projector body) is connected with a DVD (digital versatile disk) reproduction section (image output device) through a connecting section provided above the DVD reproduction section and the projecting section can rotate relative to the DVD reproduction section. Thus, the projection direction of light emitted from a projection lens (projection optical device) can be changed.
However, in the case of the projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-99617, there is a problem that light emitted from the projection lens may strike upon a user when the projecting section is made to rotate relative to the DVD reproduction section, and as a result, the user may feel uncomfortable.
Furthermore, in the case of the projector disclosed in JP-A-2005-99617, at the relative positions of the DVD reproduction section and the projecting section where an insertion and ejection opening of a DVD (recording medium) in the DVD reproduction section is positioned at a front end side in the direction of projection performed by the projection lens, a user of the projector performs insertion or ejection from a direction side of the projection performed by the projection lens when inserting or ejecting the DVD. Accordingly, there is a problem that the light emitted from the projection lens may strike upon the user, and as a result, the user may feel uncomfortable.